2019 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2019: January 4 Escape Room - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Original Film - 2,717 11 A Dog's Way Home - PG - Columbia Pictures - 3,090 The Upside - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / Lantern Entertainment - 3,080 18 Glass - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Touchstone Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures / Blumhouse Productions - 3,841 25 Serenity (2019) - R''' - Aviron Pictures / Open Road Films / IM Global - 2,561 The Kid Who Would Be King - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / Working Title Films - 3,521 February 1 Arctic - PG-13 - Bleecker Street Media Miss Bala - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures - 2,203 8 Cold Pursuit - R''' - Summit Entertainment / Studio Canal - 2,630 The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - '''PG - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group - 4,303 What Men Want - R''' - Paramount Players / Will Packer Productions - 2,912 14 Alita: Battle Angel - '''PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios - 3,790 Fighting with My Family - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / WWE Studios / Film4 22 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - PG - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation - 4,259 March 1 Greta - R''' - Focus Features / Sidney Kimmel Entertainment 8 Captain Marvel - '''PG-13 - Marvel Studios 15 Captive State - PG-13 - Focus Features / Amblin Partners / Participant Media Five Feet Apart - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / CBS Films The Aftermath (2019) - TBA - Fox Searchlight Pictures / BBC Films / Scott Free Wonder Park - PG - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Ilion Animation Studios 22 Us - R''' - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / QC Productions 29 Dumbo (2019) - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures April 5 Peterloo - PG-13 - Amazon Studios / Film4 / BFI Shazam! - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / DC Films 12 Hellboy (2019) - R''' - Summit Entertainment / Millennium Media High Life - '''R - A24 Films Little - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions Missing Link - PG - Annapurna Pictures / Laika 17 Breakthrough - PG - 20th Century Fox / Walden Media 26 Avengers: Endgame - TBA - Marvel Studios The White Crow - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / BBC Films May 3 Long Shot - '''TBA - Summit Entertainment / Good Universe UglyDolls - TBA - STX Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios 10 All is True - PG-13 - Sony Pictures Classics Pokémon: Detective Pikachu - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / The Pokémon Company The Hustle - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Tolkien - TBA - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Chernin Entertainment 17 A Dog's Journey - TBA - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Walden Media John Wick 3: Parabellum - TBA - Summit Entertainment / Thunder Road Pictures The Sun is Also a Star - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 24 Ad Astra - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Plan B Aladdin (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 31 Godzilla: King of the Monsters - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures Ma - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions Rocketman - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Marv Films / Rocket Pictures June 7 X-Men: Dark Phoenix - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios 14 Men in Black International - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment 21 Toy Story 4 - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios 28 48 Meters Down - TBA - Lionsgate Films Limited Partners - TBA - Paramount Players Yesterday - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Working Title Films July 5 Spider-Man: Far from Home - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios 12 17 Bridges - TBA - STX Entertainment Stuber - TBA - 20th Century Fox 19 The Lion King (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 26 Once Upon a Time in Hollywood - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Heyday Films August 2 Hobbs and Shaw - TBA - Universal Pictures The New Mutants - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios 9 Artemis Fowl - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures Brian Banks - TBA - Bleecker Street Media / Shady Acres Entertainment Midsommar - TBA - A24 Films The Kitchen - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema Where'd You Go, Bernadette - '''PG-13 - Annapurna Pictures / Color Force 16 Good Boys - TBA - Universal Pictures / Good Universe Playmobil: The Movie - TBA - Open Road Films The Angry Birds Movie 2 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Rovio Animation The Informer - TBA - Aviron Pictures / Thunder Road Pictures 23 Angel Has Fallen - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media September 6 It: Chapter Two - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema 13 Spies in Disguise - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios / Chernin Entertainment 20 Black and Blue - TBA - Screen Gems 27 Abominable - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation / Pearl Studio Judy - TBA - Roadside Attractions / LD Entertainment / Nando's Distribution / BBC Films The Hunt - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions October 4 Are You Afraid of the Dark? - TBA - Paramount Players / Nickelodeon Movies Joker - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / DC Films 11 Gemini Man - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment The Goldfinch - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Amazon Studios / Walden Media / Color Force Zombieland: Double Tap - '''TBA - Columbia Pictures 18 Untitled Blumhouse Productions film 1 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions November 1 Terminator: Dark Fate - TBA - Paramount Pictures / 20th Century Fox / Skydance Media / Lightstorm Entertainment 8 Midway (2019) - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Centropolis Entertainment Untitled Will Packer Productions film 1 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions 15 Ford v Ferrari - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment Last Christmas - TBA - Universal Pictures 22 A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood - TBA - TriStar Pictures The Rhythm Section - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Open Road Films December 13 Jumanji 3 - TBA - Columbia Pictures Untitled Blumhouse Productions film 2 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions 20 Star Wars: Episode IX - TBA - Lucasfilm / Bad Robot 25 1917 - TBA - Universal Pictures Little Women (2019) - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Regency Enterprises Category:Years in film (USA)